


Perfect

by Flames_and_Jade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Babies, Disability, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 07:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6146008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flames_and_Jade/pseuds/Flames_and_Jade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blessings come in many forms, but nothing is better than family. This is a universe where the Vong never invaded, and our Luke and Mara got their well-deserved peace after the events of VOTF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a strange plot bunny that bit me...and it developed into a super fun, enjoyable story! I always felt like L/M didn't deserve all the upheaval. After everything it took to get them together, they deserved a bit of happiness! So that's what I'm giving them, albeit in a not-exactly obvious way.

 

Pulling smoothly into the bay, Mara closed down the speeder and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she let all the frustration from the day bleed out of her—all the petty gripes and foolishness that crept in as problems were dealt with and issues were resolved. Smiling, she stepped out and gathered her things, feeling like a bit of a juggler as she struggled to hold onto the many disparate objects. 

Keying in the access code to their suite, she stepped through the door and unceremoniously dumped everything on the entry table. Selecting a single item—a bright yellow ribbon, one side velvety and the other silky smooth—she removed her shoes and stepped into the living space. 

Ellie looked up at her with starstruck eyes, and Mara felt herself enveloped in what could only be described as a Force hug. Sitting down, she pulled the small girl into her arms, laying down on the floor so that she could lay on her chest. Ellie laid her head down and patted Mara’s face lovingly with a chubby hand, while a stream of happy noises emanated from her. They lay there together for a long moment, Ellie’s Force sense mingling with her mother’s as she shared wordless impressions with her—delight at the way her stuffed Ewok squeaked when she hugged it hard, wonderment at how colorful the stacking rings were, and overwhelming happiness at finally being in her mother’s arms. Mara gently shared a few feelings of her own—how soft her daughter’s hair was, the honey-and-sunshine smell of her, and most importantly, how much she loved her. They continued to lay together until Ellie noticed the ribbon that Mara held in her now-open hand, and she sat up and touched it with a tentative finger. 

Mara hiked herself up onto an elbow and slowly pulled the ribbon out of her hand, until she was holding it in front of her daughter. Ellie stared at it, transfixed as Mara blew on it gently, causing it to sway and ripple. At that, the child squealed and clapped her hands, and in the Force she wordlessly begged Mara to do it again. Of course, Mara complied…and the game continued, each time eliciting squeals of delight. Finally, she laid the ribbon in one of Ellie’s small hands, and then took her other hand and brushed her fingers over the soft side, and then the silky side. Instantly Ellie laid the ribbon on the carpet and stroked it softly, then pulled it over and stroked the other side. Delight filled the Force as she repeated it, over and over, cooing…occasionally stopping to clap with delight.

Glancing up, Mara smiled at Luke, brushing his mind softly in greeting. They had to be careful with over-demonstrative Force gestures, as Ellie was so sensitive to them. He sat down next to her and kissed his wife’s head, and rested his hand on her back, rubbing small circles in it. She smiled at him, and then both their attention was stolen as Ellie realized her father had joined them. She thrust the ribbon at him, grabbing his hand and guiding his fingers to stroke the ribbon, as Mara had done earlier. Luke projected delight with her at the soft sensation, and Ellie giggled. Snatching it from his hand and she began to blow on it herself.

Quietly extracting themselves from Ellie’s circle of toys, leaving her to play with the ribbon and the brightly colored rings, running it over the rings and watching it ripple over their contours. 

Entering the kitchen, Luke pulled Mara into a hug, erecting their mental walls around the two of them to shield Ellie from the strength of their emotions. She melted against him, sighing into his chest and relaxing…the last of the day’s stress melting away as they basked in their bond. He surrounded her with love and she filled him with her happiness at being home. A small smile quirked at the corner of his mouth as she kissed him, and he pressed her against the counter gently, molding her body to his. The Force swirled around them, love and desire and contentment.

But then the front door chime sent out its lilting tone, and they reluctantly broke apart. Mara felt Luke stretch out to determine who their visitor was…and then he smiled at her. “It’s Liara.” Slipping from her loose embrace, he headed towards the door while Mara returned to the living space and their daughter. A moment later, Liara’s blue form appeared, and Eliana lit up with another dazzling smile, holding the ribbon towards her and blowing emphatically. Liara sat down and took the ribbon, smiling as Ellie showed her new favorite activity, stroking the ribbon’s smooth and velvety sides. “It looks like someone has a new favorite toy, hmm?” 

  
Mara smiled and nodded, “I thought she’d like the different textures.”   
  


Liara settled her lekku around her shoulders and threw Mara a grin. “We’ll make a therapist out of you yet!” Running a hand through Ellie’s soft strawberry curls, she softly patted her on the back. “Her birthday is next week, right?”   
  


Mara nodded. “I can’t believe that she’s going to be six. Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess. So what’s on the agenda today?”

 

“I was thinking we’d work on some verbal skills.” Liara pulled a brightly colored puzzle from her cavernous bag and a few board books. “Maybe see if we can continue on that excellent work last week. What do you think of that, Ellie?” Attention now drawn to the puzzle, Ellie clapped her hands, and Mara was surprised to see the images on the pieces. 

 

“What’s with the puzzle?” Small pictures of herself, Luke, Leia, Han, the Solo kids and Liara were on the colored shapes. 

 

“It’s a good way to get her to start associating words with people.” Liara tipped the pieces so that they tumbled to the floor and Ellie made a small worried noise, hurrying to turn the pieces so that the pictures were showing. “I’ll have her saying ‘Mama’ before you know it.” Mara smiled and kissed Ellie’s cheek before rising.

 

“Now that would be something.”

 

~//~

 

Later that night, Ellie tucked into bed and sleeping soundly and peacefully, Mara sat on the edge of the bed and stared out at the rain drumming against the window. Coruscant rarely had large thunderstorms like this, usually only once or twice a year. But she had always enjoyed them…but not tonight. She was thinking back to another rainy night, almost six years ago.

The worst night of her life.

 

~//~

 

_Standing at the bottom of the ramp, she watched the rain thunder down. She rested her hand on her belly, which had recently made itself a prominent part of her life as the baby began growing in earnest. She had felt like the little nugget had been focusing on other things and hadn’t grown much for the first 4 months…but then it was like she had realized that she needed to grow…and grow she had. Now Mara could actually rest her hand comfortingly on the small bump, and she secretly rejoiced she no longer just looked fat…at least now she looked pregnant._

 

 _Something caught her eye as she surveyed the loading droids carrying the crates onto her ship. Turning away from the grimy dock, she turned back as she heard a noise like a footfall. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a rough-looking humanoid trundling towards her blaster outstretched. One hand dropping to her lightsaber, she used the Force to pull the weapon out of the man’s hand. She tossed it to the ground, and planted a strong suggestion in his mind to_ go. somewhere. else. _He began to walk away, and she waited, watching him. Once he was out of sight, she turned and headed towards the ramp._

 

_A ripple of danger had her pivoting back around, lightsaber up and blazing. But the blast that came wasn’t the quick staccato of blaster fire…instead it was sky-blue stun blasts. She deflected them easily, but one ricochet grazed her. Staggering, she retreated up the ramp, using the Force to bolster her as she shut the ramp. She called out to the R-4 unit to take the ship off and burn for home. Pulling herself up and into the captain’s chair, she took a deep breath and reached for the baby, reaching into the cocoon of her womb and feeling for her child…and all seemed well, the small blast hadn’t even registered on the child’s slumbering Force sense. Sighing with relief, she double checked the course calculations that her astromech had plotted. Finally satisfied they were on the way home, she decided to drop into a healing trance, just in case. The stun bolt had only grazed her, and it wasn’t really a huge worry…but better safe than sorry. Her last thought was to thank the stars for slave circuits._

 

_Tightness._

 

_Squeezing._

 

_Harsh._

 

_Pain._

 

_Mara jolted awake…and gasped. Fluid and blood coated her legs, and she felt like her stomach was wrapped in a vice._

 

NO!!!! _She reached out to Luke over their bond over the space between them, gasping again as the pain took her, and her body started to shift, rearrange…and fear pounded her._

 

_“Baby, not yet. No, no, please, please not yet!!!!”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more angst, and a bit of happiness to get you through!

_Almost Six Years Ago_

 

 

She lay on the bed, curled up in a ball. One of the monitors had been pulled away from where it had been taped to her, and it was beeping steadily. She didn’t even notice. 

 

Her arms were curled around her belly…her empty belly. 

 

 

_ALLMYFAULTALLMYFAULTALLMYFAULT._

 

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks, and she distantly heard Luke’s voice, and a beeping somewhere…but it was too much, and then she fell down into herself, withdrawing to the tiny flickering point of light that wavered half the med-center away…the light that was her daughter…and she held on as the blackness took her.

 

_~//~_

 

With a noise that seemed halfway between a gasp and a scream, Mara awoke. Luke turned away from the window and dashed to her side, trying to push her back down onto the bed.

 

“The baby!!!! Luke where is she, what happened…” Mara’s eyes were bloodshot and pleading, and his heart twisted as her fingers dug into his arms with far less strength than normal.

 

“She’s alive, Mara. It’s alright…she’s alive.”

 

Like a sail flapping in the sudden absence of a breeze, Mara collapsed back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tears slid from them. He sat down next to her and gathered her to his chest, and she buried her face and sobbed. In the Force, she pleaded with him to show her…and he did. Silently, he showed her the birth…the struggle to keep the child within the safety of her womb…and then the terrible fight to save her and Mara both when they could no longer keep her from entering the world. He showed her the doctors scrambling to get the tiny child to breathe, to breathe, to breathe…and others rushing, panicking, to stem the blood slowly pulling the life from Mara’s body as it flowed away.

 

And then he had no more to show her, as he had been pushed from the room as surgery began. He stroked her hair softly as she cried, the tears slowly ebbing, and then stopping all together. 

 

“She’s alive though?” Mara’s voice was cracked, raw. “Is she alright?”

 

Luke hesitated, and at that, Mara shot away from him, pushing him away and pinning him with her eyes. 

 

“ _Luke._ Is she alright?”

 

“She’s alive.” He rubbed a hand over his face, stubble scratching at him palm. “They finally got her to breathe. She was…she…” He petered off, and Mara shook him.

 

“ _Tell me.”_ He looked back at her, blue eyes flashing with unshed tears.

 

“…she didn’t breathe for almost five minutes. But she finally did, and they got her warm and…I don’t remember everything they had to do, I’m sorry. But she’s okay, for now. They have her in the intensive care ward. They’re doing everything they can.”

 

She closed her eyes.

 

_It’s all my fault._

 

Luke pulled away and pinned her with a stare, and she could feel the agony in his heart, mixing with concern and anger and love. 

 

“It’s not, Mara. Don’t you dare think that. The doctor said the stun blast wasn’t enough to cause labor. He said this sometimes just…happens. There was nothing you could have done differently.”

 

She pulled the blanket back and looked at the bacta patch over the burn on her hip. She fingered its edges, unwilling to look at him, guilt still pulling at her insides. Luke tipped her head up, fingers gentle under her chin. He kissed her forehead, and then waited for her to look at him, and she felt new tears run from her cheeks from the compassion and acceptance his eyes.

 

“Hey. There was nothing else you could have done. You did so much already, holding on until you got here…they said that’s probably what saved her. If you had given birth in the _Sabre,_ she wouldn’t have even had this chance.”

 

She nodded, finally…remembering the fight to hold on, the emergency ships docking with the _Sabre_ as soon as she reached low atmospheric orbit over Coruscant, remembering the awful pain and terror.

 

“I want to see her.” 

 

He shook his head, mournfully. “They won’t even let me see her. They say that she has to be in isolation, so that nothing could infect her or compromise her immune system.” Tears sprang to his eyes. “They said maybe in a week or so—“

 

“A WEEK?” Mara’s voice was nearly a screech. “I WANT TO SEE HER NOW.” She started to push him away, to struggle up…

 

Strong hands pushed her down, “Mara, you can’t. You almost died too. Please, please stay here. I promise, as soon as you can see her, you will. But please…I can’t lose you…too.”

 

And then their grief and fear crashed into them both, and met like a storm…and they cried together.

 

 

_~//~_

 

 

Mara was pushed on a hoverchair into the clean room. Harsh purple lights lit up from all sides, and she closed her eyes against the brightness. _Two weeks,_ she thought _….two weeks for this moment._

 

“It’s just to kill any latent bacteria on you, Mara. Just a few more moments now…” The nurse— _Caelia, she reminded herself, Caelia—_ was right, and the lights winked off and the next door opened…into the whitest room Mara thought she had ever seen.

 

But that fell away as she saw the tiny container, snaked with wires and tubes and hoses…and in the incubator lay the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

 

Her baby.

 

Now next to the clear top, she could see in excruciating detail the translucence of her skin, the paper thin eyelids, the too-small body…Caelia helped her slide her hand into the glove…and for the first time, Mara touched her baby’s downy head.

 

Tears dropped like rain as she stroked her little girl’s skin, wishing more than anything there wasn’t anything in the way…but riveted by the beautiful sight of her daughter. Luke’s presence brushed against hers, comfortingly, and the door whistled open to admit him….and then he was there too. Gazing in wonder at their daughter laying in her nest of equipment. Mara looked up at him and the love in his eyes overwhelmed her…and then they both turned their attention back to the tiny life before them.

 

Caelia’s calm voice interrupted their thoughts. “Have you picked a name yet? You know every little girl needs a name.”

  
Mara couldn’t seem to find her voice, as she memorized the crook of her elbow, the bend of her knee, the shape of her nose. But Luke, his voice hoarse with tears, answered.

 

“Eliana.”

 

His hand found Mara’s and squeezed.

 

“It means miracle.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Mara get a much-needed bit of time together, and they get to hold their daughter for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, this chapter contains some smut. It's been a hot minute for L/M...they need to reconnect as a couple! ;) If that's not your thing, I put ~/**/~ breaks around that part, so feel free to skip that section. Thanks for reading!

 

The door opened to the observation ward with a quiet hiss, and the Skywalkers looked up to see Eliana’s primary physician. Rising, Luke was the first to his feet, worry plain on his face.

 

“Is something wrong??”

 

Only seconds behind, Mara came to stand behind him, and grasped his elbow tightly. The doctor shook his head, smiling as well as a Mon Calamari could, rotating a bulbous eye to look at Eliana, slumbering in her incubation unit. 

 

“On the contrary, I have excellent news.” The eye rotated back to look at them, while the other looked down at the data pad he held. “Eliana is now nearly two months old. Combined with the four months, six days she spent in your womb, she has been alive for approximately six months. Unless something unforeseen arises—and let me caution you, that is a small but distinct possibility in cases like these—your daughter is going to live.”

 

Mara’s breath left her in a tumult, and Luke pulled her close as she seemed to wilt for a moment. All the stress and fear and uncertainty seemed to leave her in that moment, and she stood up straight for what seemed like the first time in months.

 

“Thank you.” Her voice was strong, unwavering. “Thank you for everything.” 

 

The Mon Cal nodded his head regally. “It is not the end of the road, by any means. She will need to remain here for at least two more months, and as we have discussed, there is a high probability of both physical or intellectual disa—“

 

“We don’t care. As long as she is healthy, we will be eternally grateful.” Luke cut him off and blushed. “I’m sorry doctor. We just…all we want is our daughter to love.”

 

He nodded with the gravity inherent to his species. “Of course. As long as you understand the road that is ahead.” 

 

Luke ventured the question that had been plaguing both of them. “How long until we can hold her?”

 

The doctor rotated an eye towards Eliana’s sterile room, and then back at them. “Until her lungs are fully developed and her immune system shows more activity, we cannot risk any pathogens being introduced. So for now, she must remain apart from you.” Luke nodded, and tried to tamp down his own disappointment as Mara’s washed over him like a wave. Intellectually he understood…with the incubator protecting her, the entire room could be sterilized with methods too harsh for humans to withstand, but that no effect on the MD droids. So they waited for the process to sterilize them after Luke and Mara would leave, and then confident that there was nothing left to sicken her, they would crack open Eliana’s incubator and attend to her needs. 

 

But that did nothing to quell the ache in his heart that the first three months of his daughter’s life had passed, and he had never held her. Even her sense in the Force was muted, not silent, but…quiet. 

 

Turning slightly as Caelia entered the room, the doctor kept one eye on them as he took the data pad she handed him. Seeming to inspect it, he nodded satisfied, and handed it to them.

 

On it was a close-up view of Eliana’s incubation unit, and they could see the rhythmic rise and fall of her tiny chest. A time stamp flashed at the upper left hand, indicating it was a live stream.

 

“What’s this?” Mara’s voice was wary. 

 

The Mon Cal cleared his throat and gestured to the nurse. “This was her idea, and I suggest for all our sakes you do as she says.” Nodding to them, he left, leaving the grinning Caelia.

 

“This is a live feed we set up to her incubator. The data pad has a direct feed to her vital monitors, if you swipe to the left.” Mara obligingly did as she asked, and the image of their daughter was replaced by a complicated board of vital signs, pulse rates, oxygen saturation…it went on and on. “And lastly, there’s a imbedded comlink. So if anything comes up or you are worried about anything, you have a direct link to me and my team.” 

 

Luke smiled his enigmatic smile, and swiped the screen back to show the video of Eliana. “Thank you so much for this. But I’m not exactly sure…”

  
“It’s because you’re going to go spend the night at home.” Caelia placed her hands on her hips and gave him a glare that made Luke flash back for a moment to the look his Aunt Beru used to give him when he had skipped brushing his hair. 

 

“What?” Mara sounded like she was caught between considering the nurse an active threat and an imbecile.  “We’re not leaving her. She needs us to—“ The unflappable Caelia now fixed her with the glare, and held up a hand, ticking off her fingers. 

 

“You’ve been here every day since you gave birth. You haven’t gotten a good night’s sleep—and no arguments, nobody sleeps well in medcenters—in weeks, and you haven’t had any food that doesn’t come from our cafeteria.” Her tone turned kind. “You need just a night together, and that’s an order. Your daughter is perfectly safe, perfectly watched, and perfectly fine to exist without your presence for twelve hours. And because I know parents, I knew you wouldn’t step foot out of this place without spending the whole time worrying if you couldn’t see that for yourself. Now, go get some dinner, and I’d better not see you here until at least 0800 tomorrow, is that clear?”

 

Luke glanced at Mara…and nodded. “All good points…but you promise you’ll call us if anything comes up?” 

 

Caelia nodded. “The very second. I’ll tell one of the aides that her express duties are to notify you if anything so much as blips. Now, go get some rest.” Standing aside, she gave them a knowing look. “And if you think I’m not personally making sure you leave here, you’re crazier than a couple of spacers.”

 

 

_~//~_

 

Breathing air that hadn’t been cycled through the Medcenters air scrubbers a couple thousand times for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime…they sat in silence in the speeder. Mara was holding the datapad, staring at the video of their daughter. A lone tear escaped her eye, and Luke covered her hand with hers. 

 

“I know its hard…but she’s right. She’ll be fine, and if she isn’t, we’re only ten minutes away.” 

 

Mara nodded, still looking at the feed for a long, silent moment. Finally clicking the top button to put it into power conservation mode, she gave him a crooked smile. “We sure made a cute kid, Skywalker.” He smiled back, and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

 

“And tough as her mother.” 

 

Then he started the engine, and they were off, whizzing into the skylanes and heading for home.

 

A mere ten minutes later, Luke opened the tall front door of their suite, and they stepped through. It smelled musty, but underneath was the comforting smell of home. Setting down their small bag, Luke squeezed her hand. “Why don’t you go shower. I’m going to order some food. Maybe Toshi’s?” Mara nodded.

 

“Get me some Tkla salad and esslon noodles?” He smiled, glad to see her appetite hadn’t stayed at the medical center with their daughter, and went to the comm center to place the order.

 

Mara entered the ‘fresher and took a long, hot shower. The med center had possessed showers, but they always seemed to be lukewarm and with the water pressure of springtime ice melting. So the luxury of a shower that was actually hot and massaged her body with the spray was heavenly. The data pad with Eliana’s video she had propped upright, and she poked her head out occasionally to check on her. Once her feet started to wrinkle, she reluctantly turned the water off and got out, toweling off and wringing the water out of her hair. She passed Luke in the hallway, and he was holding shower supplies of his own. 

 

“The water company called. They said the supply was getting low and wanted to know if you had died in there.” He grinned at her as she nudged him playfully, rolling her eyes. “Food will be here in about fifteen minutes.” 

 

Right on time, the service droid appeared at the door with their food. Mara took it and set it on the table, pulling out her dishes and plopping down. Her hair was halfway dry, hanging in her eyes as she dug into the noodles. _I should get it cut_ she thought absently, and continued watching Eliana sleep. Luke joined her, and they ate in comfortable silence, both smiling at their daughter. The MD droids were rubbing a cream that was infused with growth compounds and nutrients into her delicate skin, and Mara ached to be the one to do that…but was comforted to know that day would hopefully come soon, now that Eliana’s prognosis was positive.

 

Food finished, Luke collected the containers and disposed of them into the trash unit. Puttering around, checking messages, closing the blinds…he finally came to stand behind her. Gently, he rubbed circles around and around on her shoulders, massaging the tension out of them. Bending down, he rested his cheek against hers and wrapped his arms around her and they watched their daughter together as the medics settled her back into the incubation unit, reattaching some of the sensors that had been removed. They left, and the feed resumed it’s unblinking display of their perfect girl.

 

Sighing, Mara twisted her head to plant a soft kiss on Luke’s cheek. 

 

“So. What do you want to do now?” She asked, and he shrugged, eyes still on the screen.

“Bed?”

 

Mara looked at him sideways. “You mean, go to sleep?”

  
He shrugged. “I mean, sleeping in an actual bed sounds amazing. Unless you had other ideas?” 

 

“Hmmmm…” She leaned her head back languidly and pressed a warm kiss to his neck, just where his pulse was beating steadily. 

 

He gathered her up from the chair and into his arms in a single smooth motion—pausing only to let her pick the data pad from the table—he carried her into their bedroom.

 

Laying her down gently before climbing in himself, Luke took the datapad and propped it up on the nightstand. Gathering Mara into his arms, they watched their daughter, and just enjoyed being together. 

 

“I almost forgot what this felt like, not being afraid.” Her words were a whisper, threaded through with the fear that had been their constant companion.

 

He nodded into her neck. “I know.” For a few more moments, they just looked at her, thoughts of thankfulness, worry, peace, love, anxiety, and calm floated between them in their Force bond…feelings that would normally not reside together, but somehow seemed fitting. It was impossible to not worry about their daughter’s future, but more than anything, they were just grateful that she _would_ have a future.

 

Then Luke took the datapad and gently laid it face down. Mara turned over onto her back and looked up at him, quizzically.

 

“I don’t think she’ll mind if I kiss her mother in private.” A smile quirked Mara’s lips as Luke bent down to cover her mouth with his.

 

It was a slow, languorous kiss. Luke’s mouth moved softly over hers, his breath mingling with her own, lips brushing hers gently, tenderly. This wasn’t a kiss meant to ignite a fire, or to convey passion…it was tenderness. Reverence. Thankfulness.  He opened his mind to hers, and she was swept away by the waves of gratitude that were flowing from him. Thankfulness that she had lived, that Eliana had lived, that they were a family, that their daughter would be alright, and that they were _together._ Mara felt tears leak from her eyes as she was engulfed by the singularity of Luke’s gratitude, how it overpowered almost every other emotion, save one.

 

Love.

 

His love was like the seashore beneath the waves of gratitude—firm, unyielding, unending. He filled her with it, a love so deep and so mingled with thankfulness that she felt like it was carrying her away on its tides. She opened her mind to him, letting her fears and doubts leak out and be instantly washed away by his love, until all that flowed between them was _them._

 

Luke and Mara. Mara and Luke.

 

Love.

 

~/**/~

 

Opening her eyes as Luke pulled away, she was surprised to see a hint of concern on his face.

 

“What?”

 

He looked down, softly stroking the skin under the band of her tank top. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to do anything tonight. It’s enough for me, just sleeping in a bed with you…if that’s what you want.” Blue eyes flashed up to her, and she brought her hand up to touch his cheek.

 

“I think we need this. To be _us._ And…” She trailed off…”as long as you don’t mind post-pregnancy me, I—“ Luke quickly covered her mouth again with his own, kissing her soundly, filling her mind with a single word.

 

_Never_. 

 

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. “I loved you when you weren’t pregnant, I loved you when you were pregnant. But now…” he kissed her again, passion starting to pool in her belly as his lips moved in a less-than-chaste manner. “Now, I love you even more, because you’re the mother of my child, and this beautiful body carried her.” 

 

His voice was husky with emotion, and his eyes were liquid blue with unshed tears. He pulled her tank top over her head, and kissed her belly, the tears falling cool over the place where Eliana had been cradled only a short time ago. Looking up at her, she felt her breath hitch at what she saw in his eyes. “Will you let me show you how much that means to me?” She nodded wordlessly, and pulled him in for another kiss.

 

Covering her body with his, he pulled her close, their skin seeming to light on fire where it touched. He kissed her languidly, with practiced care, until she was panting beneath him. Pulling away from her lips, he nibbled his way down her neck, to kiss the hollows of her collarbone. Moving lower, he gently kissed Mara’s swollen breasts, gently laving her nipples with his tongue. He felt her caution to not suckle too hard, and he soothed them tenderly in response. Kissing around them, paying special attention to the undersides, Mara was soon starting to breathe heavily. Luke’s hands gently massaged her breasts as he moved lower, kissing her stomach, laving at her belly button. 

 

Carefully, he pulled her sleeping pants and underwear down over her hips, and she kicked them away. He continued kissing down her, hands traveling all over her body, lighting her on fire. Passion built between them, like a haze that clouded their minds, amplifying the feelings of love and desire that echoed between them. But through it all, Mara could feel how much Luke wanted her to feel beautiful, to feel wanted, to feel _worshipped._ He stroked and touched her, and every time his fingers touched a part of her changed by pregnancy, she felt a pulse of gratitude and overwhelming love that bled into their bond.

 

Any thoughts of anything else were washed away when his mouth brushed against her. Like a snake, his tongue darted out and slipped between her folds even as he was already pulling away to look up at her. His eyes were filled with lust and excitement, and Mara found herself reaching down to cup her cheek in her hand. He rested on it for a moment, closing his eyes and she could feel him reaching out to calm his pounding pulse as the very tangible evidence of his desire was pressed against her leg. But then his eyes opened, and they seemed to bore into her, never looking away as he slowly pushed himself down and lowered himself between her legs. She broke the contact as his tongue delved into her in earnest, throwing her head back and gasping his name.

 

But now Luke was no longer content to flood her with chaste love…now he flushed her with _desire._ It trickled into the space between them, pooling in Mara’s belly. She realized she hadn’t even had time to think about feeling nervous since giving birth. She hadn’t given a thought to what this night would be like, the first time they would be together again after so much had happened. And now…now she realized she should feel nervous, should feel awkward…but couldn’t. Luke was projecting _hunger_ like he hadn’t seen her in years, and combined with the love and acceptance mingled together in their bond, she couldn’t feel anything but _desire_. 

 

He worried the nub between her legs with his tongue, spreading her folds apart to give him access. He explored her, tongue and lips finding every nerve ending and setting them alight as he suckled and licked and teased. She was gasping now, her breath coming out in short pants that were rapidly becoming tinged with moans of ecstasy. He delved into her with his tongue, eliciting a cry as she tried to grind into him. He used to Force to pin her hips to the bed, and she could feel his delight and amusement in their bond as she groaned. Tenderly, he eased a single finger into her, sliding it easily along her dripping channel. Softly, he began to stroke her, rubbing tenderly the spot he knew she needed touched, and released her hips so she could gently gyrate against his finger, controlling the tempo herself. A questioning tendril and then immediate assent led him to add a second finger, gently sliding it inside, giving her time to adjust. 

 

_I love you._

 

His voice echoed in her mind as he began to stroke again, and she began to moan.

 

_You are perfect._

 

She gasped as her climax neared, his fingers rubbing just the right spot.

 

_You are beautiful._

 

His tongue laved over her again, sending lighting shooting up her spine, swirling around and around.

 

_Come for me, Mara._

 

And she did…gasping as she shattered, calling his name in a long cry as she bucked and writhed, arching her back as he pulled every ounce of pleasure from her.

 

A short eternity later, she opened her eyes as he crawled up and settled into the cradle of her hips, erection pulsing between them. A small, satisfied smile was on his face, and he kissed her neck, waiting for her to recover. As her shuddering breaths began to slow back down, he brought his hand up to run his fingers through her hair, gently, soothingly. She rested her cheek against his for a long moment as their breaths seemed to sync with each other… _in-out, in-out, in-out._

 

Then she gently pushed his face up, so that he was looking at her. Her smile was liquid, unguarded…sated, yet still hungry. She rocked her hips beneath him, eliciting a groan, as she pulled his lips to hers. They met, dancing together, a symphony of passion. 

 

Slowly, he pulled away from her just slightly, enough to maneuver himself down. She shivered as his fingers touched her again, still wet from his attentions. Gently, he pushed into her, inch by inch, eyes half-lidded but still watching her face for any discomfort, asking her frequently if she was alright, and pausing when she needed to let her body adjust. Finally, he closed the last centimeter, fully buried inside her, and he dropped his head to her shoulder, panting. She breathed deliberately, relaxing…her body remembering what it felt like to have him inside her, the familiar rush of blood, the stretch and fullness. Luke, ever the patient one, simply remained still, though she wondered at the effort of will holding his desire in check. 

 

Experimentally, she rocked her hips, bucking up towards him slightly…and gasped at how good it felt. It was like her body was waking up, remembering the dance they had danced so many times…but it was almost like the first time, all over again. Luke gasped with her, shuddering and groaning, biting where her neck and shoulder met in delicious agony, but remaining still.

 

_It’s alright._ Mara nudged him through their bond, her thoughts taking on a teasing tinge. _Forgotten how to we got into this situation already?_

 

Growling, Luke thrust experimentally, still afraid to hurt her, yet wanting her so badly. Mara groaned, rocking her hips up to meet him, and only pleasure echoed between them. 

 

While she found his chivalry adorable, she was also now fully ready for her husband to screw her senseless. Turning her head slightly, she whispered into his ear, “ _Y_ ou did a good job getting me ready, Skywalker. Now make it worth it.” 

 

With a moan, he began to thrust in earnest. “Your wish is my command, my lady.” Now the Luke that only she saw came out—the Luke that slapped her ass when they were together in their apartment, the Luke who had tried to have sex with her on every surface of their apartment, and the Luke who would occasionally break the serene Jedi Master mold when he was very, very aroused.

 

And aroused he was.

 

He pounded into her, powerful strokes that licked fire into her belly. She moaned and grasped his shoulders as he moved, wrapping her legs around his waist. The change to his angle made her begin to cry out as he his just the right spot. She could feel how close he was, but that he was waiting for her. He kissed her, mouth demanding hers to open to him, tongue dancing over hers and echoing the movements of their bodies. He poured into their bond the pounding of his pulse, her inner walls pulling at him, her skin silken against his…but most of all, how incredible it felt to be inside her, filling her…

 

His mental onslaught drowned her with their shared passion, and it tipped her over the edge. She came, his name on her lips as he pounded her to completion, his own orgasm ripping from him as he shouted her name hoarsely. Slowly, his movements stilled, and then they simply lay there, gasping and basking in the bliss that was shared between them.

Gently, Luke rolled off her, flopping bonelessly back onto the bed. For a long time, they just _were._

 

And then Luke gathered her to his chest again, and propped up the data pad with Elliana’s sleeping face. He kissed her, a sleepy kiss full of love and satisfaction. Then, nestling back and pulling her close, he kissed his fingers and touched the datapad’s screen.

 

The last thing Mara remembered as she drifted to sleep was Luke’s last thought, echoing between them.

 

_My two beautiful girls._

 

 

~/**/~

 

 

What seemed like an eternity…but was really only another two weeks later, it was _the day_. 

 

Mara was completely recovered—she was up and walking, eating normally, and even doing some stretches and _Katas_ with Luke in the mornings. The only thing she hadn’t done was leave the med center since that night, refusing to be any farther from Eliana than necessary. Luke had left, every now and then, to get them clothes and deposit their worn ones to be cleaned, or to get food that wasn’t standard med-center fare, or to check occasionally on the Academy’s status. But he was never gone for more than two hours, and every time he returned, he had on the same harried expression….even though Mara and he had been in almost unbroken contact through their bond, and he would have known instantly if anything had happened, or changed…but he still asked anyways.

 

“Did anything happen? Is she okay?” 

 

Mara would smile at him, sometimes wryly, sometimes compassionately, sometimes annoyed…but she always felt her heart warm at the concern on his face. 

 

“Nothing happened. She’s just fine, just the way you left her.” 

 

And then he would pull his chair back to its place next to hers, and they would sit in the observation room, watching their daughter grow. 

 

But today was the day. The day they could hold her.

 

Both had gone through rigorous decontamination, and were both again waiting to enter the room with the ultraviolet lights, the last step between them and their daughter. They had done this process a hundred times before…but always all that awaited them on the other side was to sit next to her incubation unit, and place their hands into the rubber gloves and be as near as sterility would permit.

 

But today, they would get to touch her.

 

The doors opened with a _woosh_ and they stepped in. Luke found Mara’s hand, and squeezed it. She squeezed back, absently, and he could feel all her attention was focused on what lay beyond the next door. A few moments later, it opened.

 

A nurse was standing over the incubator, and another motioned for Mara to sit in a large chair that reclined and looked fit to sleep in. She hurried to comply, settling down and unfastening the medical garment she had been given, exposing her arms and upper chest. Once the doors cycled shut with a _hiss_ , the nurse cycled open the incubator, and motioned to Luke.

 

This they hadn’t been told about…and tears fell liberally as Luke reached into the machine that had kept his daughter alive for the first month and a half of her life…and picked her up. Cradling her in his hands, Mara’s heart twisted at how small she was still…Luke easily supported her in both palms while the nurse untangled the few monitors and wires that were still attached. 

 

But then all that fell away, as he brought her nearer, and she could see the expression on her baby’s face—indignation. Almost anger, at being so rudely scooped out of her perfectly warm environment! That changed as Luke gently laid her on Mara’s chest, and Eliana’s clear, perfect skin touched her mother’s for the first time.

 

A tiny sigh escaped her lips, and she immediately seemed to melt onto her mother. Mara blinked away the tears obscuring her view, and she brought a shaking hand to curve around Eliana’s back, softly stroking it and murmuring quietly. Luke’s hand covered hers, and then he ran it down her arm and touched her perfect fingers.

 

Then, all at once, they became more than parents…they became a family. Eliana’s fingers curled around Luke’s, and her tiny, quiet Force presence reached out to them both, for the first time. Impressions that were all at once foreign and yet so familiar filled them as she silently expressed the feeling of _warmth_ out to them. They both reached for her together, wrapping each other and her in feelings of love, safety, and happiness.

 

A tiny smile spread across Eliana’s lips, fluttering like a butterfly’s wings as it takes to the sky for the first time.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Their lives had fallen into a pleasant routine. That first day, they had spent a few hours holding their daughter, and had attempted to see if she would be able to nurse. That had failed, though Caelia had told them beforehand that it was highly unlikely that she would have the energy, and Mara had tried not to be too disappointed. But then they tried with a simple feeding device, a tiny tube taped to Mara’s pinkie finger that Eliana could suck milk from a small bladder filled with breastmilk. She had taken to that like a champion, and that had caused rejoicing among the small huddle around Mara’s chair. Dr. Abalos, the Mon Calamari, had then laid out the plan.

Eliana still needed to remain in her incubator for approximately twelve hours a day—its environment was optimized for growth, nutrition, and healing. Sometimes Bacta would fill it halfway, letting Eliana float in its gentle embrace for several hours. Or mists laden with carefully calibrated amounts of hormones and growth stimulants would circulate, coating her lungs with each breath to help them develop. But the remaining twelve hours…that was their time.

Dr. Abalos had explained that skin-to-skin contact was very important for developing newborns, and had told them many facts and statistics to back up that assertion—which they had both largely ignored. Mara had listened as closely as she could, trying to remember the complex smattering of reasons it was good for Eliana—decreased heart rate, lower stress hormones…but all she really cared about was that they was going to spend twelve hours holding their daughter.

So that was what they did. They would sometimes leave the Medcenter to attend to the duties that were rapidly piling up, or to grab a meal and a shower, or other times, they stayed. But no matter what, they were always in the decontamination room eleven hours and thirty minutes after they had kissed her goodbye the night before. Standing in the room with the violet lights, Mara had once remarked that she didn’t think they’d ever been shirtless this much, even when they were first married. Luke had leaned over and whispered that Eliana was lucky she was so cute, because there’s no way he would share her shirtless with anyone else. She rolled her eyes but smiled at him…and then the lights blinked off, and it was the best part of the day.

Her feeding tube had been removed three weeks after they had started holding her. She still wasn’t strong enough to nurse, but Mara had been faithfully pumping enough milk to keep the small bladder filled whenever Eliana was hungry. She would be gently disconnected from all her tubes and wires, and she would project unhappiness into the Force. But that would melt away as they settled her onto one of them, skin-to-skin, and then she would project warmth and contentment as they wrapped her in love. They would use the feeding device and feed her until she fell asleep, and then they would take turns holding her, wrapped in a blanket to ward off the chill, and just be a family.

Luke would hold her, and they would watch smashball, and he would stroke her soft skin and tell his daughter all about the various teams, who were the best and who were the worst, and who he thought would win the Coruscant Cup. Or her would tell her about why the T-65 X-Wing would always be the best starfighter, and how you could outfly anything in the galaxy in one. Or he would tell her stories of Tatooine sunsets and Aunt Beru’s dinners. Sometimes, when Mara would hold her, she would tell her about the different specifications of hyperdrives and shield generators. Or she would explain the finer points of infiltration and target surveillance.

But then it would get late, and they would settle together onto the two-person reclining couch that was in the room. Usually, Mara would hold Eliana, cradling her tiny body against her chest, and Luke would hold them both. Then they would wrap themselves in the blanket Leia had brought them, and they would sleep with their daughter until the medics came in the morning to take her back to the incubator.

~//~

When Eliana had been alive for a cumulative eight months, Dr. Abalos brought Luke and Mara into his office. They sat in matching white chairs, plasteel and chrome, that were not at all comfortable. The space was entirely white, with only the occasional silver accents here and there. Completing the final touches on whatever he had been working on, the Mon Cal turned off his data terminal and swirled to face them across the immaculately smooth surface of his desk.

“I have asked you here for two reasons. Firstly, I must give you news that is not unexpected, but not particularly cheerful.” He brought out a data pad from a cubby and swirled one eye down to peer at it as he spoke, “We have completed cognitive testing on your daughter, and the prognosis is…as we expected. Considering the profound difficulties of her birth and the extremely short gestation, she is lucky to simply have lived.” He held up a flippered hand as they looked at each other and shifted. “I understand your assertions that you are thankful for that fact. I simply want you to understand the reality of her situation.” Both eyes now focused on the datapad. “To put it in simple terms, it is unlikely that your daughter will ever attain cognitive abilities beyond that of a typical three- to four-year old human. She may be able to speak simple words, and communicate basic concepts in time, but she will always require assistance for daily tasks and basic needs.”

He paused, allowing them to absorb the statement. “However, we have been greatly impressed with her physical development and growth. It seems highly likely that she will have no physical limitations due to her circumstances.” The eye swirled back to them, “I know that while this news is not coming to you as a surprise, that it is nevertheless hard to hear.”

Luke had taken Mara’s hand during the doctor’s speech, and they looked at each other for a long moment. Finally, Luke spoke, his voice slightly rough.

“…While we of course want Eliana to be as healthy as possible, you’re right. Considering the circumstances, we are simply thankful she is alive. No matter what the future holds…we have nothing but gratitude at the outcome.”

Dr. Abalos nodded solemnly. “An excellent attitude. Eliana will need therapy and care, which I am sure you will ensure she receives. It is possible she will surprise us all, as she grows.”

He turned the data pad off and placed it to his left. “Now, let us discuss more positive news. I believe within the next few weeks, Eliana will be able to go home.” The only sound at this pronouncement was Mara’s quick gasp of surprise. “Her immune system has responded remarkably to therapy, as has her lung development. All in all, she is as healthy as we can make her with modern medicine. So all that remains is for her to remain in this state of health, and continue to grow.” One eye focused on Mara. “I believe Caelia told me that the child has begun to nurse on her own?”

Mara nodded. “Voraciously. She doesn’t last long, but eats frequently.”

“Excellent. Those are good signs. We will continue to monitor her growth, and she will require frequent visits here…but I do believe that she will be able to take up residence with you permanently.”

Luke squeezed Mara’s hand, and joy filled their bond.


	5. Chapter 5

_Six Years Later_

 

Mara was eating breakfast and sipping her caf when she heard Ellie’s soft call…except this time, it wasn’t just in the Force.

The cup dropped from her hands as she looked at Luke, shock projecting out like a thunderclap. Ellie began to cry and Mara cursed herself for not shielding better as they both dashed into the bedroom.

Picking her up, Luke rubbed his daughter’s back gently, making soothing noises. Mara came to stand next to him and kissed Ellie’s cheek.  
  
“I’m sorry baby. I was just so happy!” She projected excitement into the Force. “Can you say it again?" Ellie pushed back, and looked at Luke, seemingly unsure. 

“You can do it, smarty pants.” He smiled at her, and she grinned back, eyes starting to twinkle. “Can you say ‘mama’?” 

Ellie stuck her finger in her mouth and chewed for a moment, then took her finger out and looked at them both, first Luke, then Mara.

“Mama.”

They both fell on her then, laughing and kissing her. She giggled and said it again, projecting happiness and excitement into the Force. “Mama.” 

Mara felt tears on her cheeks, and hastily wiped them away. She took Ellie and kissed her cheek one more time, then turned to look at Luke. “What about him? Can you say ‘daddy’ sweetheart?” The look on Luke’s face was heartbreakingly hopeful, and she could feel through their bond how much he wanted to hear his moniker from his daughter’s lips. 

Ellie looked at Mara, and seemed to watch as she said the word again. Then she looked at her father, and pointed a finger at him, a smile lighting up her features like a supernova,

“Dada!” 

Luke’s breath left him in a rush as he hugged his wife and his daughter, kissing her and laughing. He picked Mara up and spun them both around, and Ellie shrieked, laughing and peppering his face with kisses, one arm still wrapped around her mother’s neck. Luke set his wife down and kissed her soundly on the lips, until Ellie tried to shove her lips in and kiss them both too.

They broke apart, and laughing, both kissed her on a cheek. She giggled and made smacking noises with her mouth, projecting happiness.

Luke smiled as Mara set Ellie down. 

 “How about we see what’s out there for the birthday girl?” 

 

~//~

 

Later, after eating breakfast and opening the presents they had gotten for her, they began the short walk towards Han and Leia’s. Eliana began to project excitement into the Force the moment they got to the door. She began to bounce in Luke’s arms and clapped her hands when it opened.

“It’s the birthday girl!!!!”

Leia, brown eyes sparkling with delight, stretched out her arms and whisked Ellie further into the apartment. Luke took Mara’s hand, and smiled as they entered behind them. 

The table was laid out with purple and pink decorations, and a large cake sat predominately in the center. Balloons and streamers were arranged throughout the room, and a banner hung over the window that said in yellow letters, “Happy Birthday Ellie!” A small mountain of presents was piled next to a plush chair, and Mara rolled her eyes as she saw it.

“I thought we said we were going to dial it back on the presents this year?”

 Jaina came up next to her, wearing a purple party hat. She handed one to her aunt and grinned. “Well…it’s your fault for having the most adorable kid in the galaxy.” 

Plopping the hat on her head, Mara moved to stand next to her daughter, who had been placed in the seat of honor. Ellie looked up at her, all smiles, and said one of her new favorite words.

“Mama.” Her voice was high and soft, and every time she heard it, Mara’s heart skipped a beat. She bent down and kissed Ellie’s head and smiled as Luke came to stand next to her. “Dada.” Luke positively beamed, and took his daughter’s hand, and Mara could feel him brush her with a  gentle caress in the Force. Everyone clustered around, exclamations of delight and pride falling like rain around Ellie at her first words.

 “Okay everyone, time to sing to the smartest girl!!” Leia called out, and Mara smiled at the gathered family members. She felt her heart warm at them all gathered together…happy.

 Then they started to sing, and Ellie joined in with ecstatic giggling. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalker family is about to get a bit bigger :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place about a year after the previous chapter. It does contain some smut, so if that's not your thing, feel free to skim!!

 

Mara looked up from her data pad as Luke walked in, one arm tucked around Ellie who was snuggled next to her on the couch, eyes riveted to her favorite show playing on the holoprojector.  Her head was pillowed on her mother’s sizable belly, and she was slowly rubbing her hand across it in abstract patterns. She smiled a rueful smile at her husband, setting down the data pad and running her hand through Ellie’s strawberry curls. 

 

“She refused to go to sleep until you came home…” Her glare was sharp, but still had a playful edge to it. “So you owe me a backrub, Skywalker.”

 

Luke bent down and kissed Ellie’s cheek. She touched his face absently…and then shot straight up as she realized who it was.

 

“DADA!” He gave her a smile that would break hearts if he had ever given it to anyone but the two ladies on the couch, and scooped up his daughter. 

 

“Hello, beautiful. Couldn’t sleep without me being here, hmm?” She shook her head vigorously, and then began to play with his collar as she carefully spoke.

 

“Dada…Kiss…’Lehlee.”

 

Luke beamed at her, and kissed her cheeks, then her forehead, then her lips, and then finally fell on her neck and made gobbling noises. Ellie shrieked with laughter, giggling with mirth as he pretended to devour her. 

 

A Force nudge from Mara stopped him, and he looked at her guiltily from over his daughter’s head. 

 

“It’s _bedtime,_ Daddy.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Bashfully scooping Ellie’s blanket off the couch, he headed towards the bedroom. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s read a bit, maybe _Ten Tiny Tauntauns_?”

 

As they vanished, Mara shook her head at Luke. She had spent the last half-hour getting Ellie calm after her near-meltdown at the thought of going to bed without a kiss from daddy…and in ten seconds he had undone all her hard work. 

 

Shrugging, she returned her attention to her datapad. Lost in what she was reading, she didn’t notice him returning until he plopped down next to her.

 

“I didn’t realize that Magic Galaxy Explorers was your preferred evening show, Mara.” She shot him a glare, but nestled next to him as she continued to read. Luke grinned into her hair as he kissed the top of her head and changed the channel to the Smashball game. 

 

After the final goal, Luke turned off the game and reached over to grab the data pad. “How about that backrub?”

 

She turned it off just as he pulled it from her hand and smiled at him. “Now that’s an offer I can’t refuse.” He stood and helped her turn around, so that she was kneeling on the cushions, her upper body supported by resting her elbows on top the back of the couch. “I know I said this the first time, but I really mean it—if you _ever_ do this to me again, Skywalker, I’m going to cut off the parts that did this.”

 

“Yes dear.” Standing behind her, his hands began to rub her back gently, kneading out the knots and coiled tension. She sighed deeply, her head sinking to rest between her elbows and he felt peace overtake her…so he decided to risk his life a bit. “You know,” his voice took on a contemplative tone, “You should be thanking me. I knew how much you hate being pregnant, so just I gave you two for the price of one.” She started to turn around, glare tracking like a laser cannon, but he pushed her shoulders back and made shushing noises. “Kidding, Mara, kidding!” 

 

“Humph.” She shook her head, but settled back down as he moved up to her shoulders, massaging them and sending her soothing tendrils in the Force. Then he worked his way down to her lower back once more, softly soothing the overworked muscles that were supporting her bulging belly. Once she was supple as butter, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. 

 

“You’re the most beautiful pregnant woman in the galaxy, and you’re my hero for carrying two of my children.” She gave him a sly smile, and gently pushed him back and sauntered—as well as someone nine months pregnant could, which meant it looked more like a long-stride waddle—into the bedroom.

 

Luke tried to keep his excitement in check as they got ready for bed and she continually brushed against him in deliberate ways, eyes always remaining down and demure. Laying down on the bed, she finally looked at him, eyes sultry and bright as she nudged him in the Force, opening up her mind to show him the lust building in her. As Luke settled into bed, Mara clicked the light off and rolled to her side. The look in her eyes made his breath hitch as she pulled his face to his and kissed him. His hands slid around her belly, rubbing gentle circles around and around. She groaned as he kissed her neck, nibbling just where it met her shoulder. He felt her laugh gently as he tickled, but her voice was husky.

 

“Ellie wasn’t the only one who missed you today.” She reached down and gently palmed the bulge growing in his sleep pants. “You know, Skywalker, for someone as intelligent as they say you are, you’re actually pretty stupid. I don’t know why you even bothered to put pants on. It was just a waste of time.”

 

He laughed and pushed them off his hips, leaving him laying next to her naked. She smiled and pressed into him, though her burgeoning belly pressed into his, leaving her farther away than the heat in her body demanded. Luke smiled and climbed around so that he as pressed against her back, and she smiled as she scooted over to give him room to nestle in behind her. He propped himself up on his elbow and kissed her cheek.

 

“I like your ideas, farmboy.” She ground her rear against him, causing him to suck in a deep breath, before laughed silently, chest rumbling against her back. 

 

“Well, I like what I can reach from here.” His hand came up to caress her breast through her thin tank top, fingers circling her nipple, softly teasing. She pressed back into him, nuzzling her face into his neck. His breath quickened, and his hand began to be more insistent on her breast, circling and squeezing. He kissed her neck, beginning to gently grind against her as he bit her pulse point gently. At that, she gasped and arched back into him, and he could feel her _need_ pulling at him. Amusement flitted from her to him across their bond, and he slid his other hand down her belly and between her legs.

 

Now she began to breathe heavily, her hand coming up to fist into his hair, puling his face into her neck. He bit it again gently and she cried out as pleasure shot up into her core as his fingers slid into her to find her slick and wanting. “Someone’s ready.”

 

“You can thank the pregnancy hormones. Now make good use of it!”

 

“Yes ma’am.” Carefully, he maneuvered her, shifting carefully until be brushed her entrance. He nudged her through their bond, encouraging her to set the pace. Arching her back against him, she reached down and gripped his ass cheek and pulled him towards her, shaft sinking slowly into her tight warmth. She paused several times, body adjusting, but once he was buried inside her she let out a long breath and moaned. 

 

“So….good.” He was huge and hard inside her, touching all the right places, lighting her on fire. Luke began to thrust gently, and she cried out as his hands found her breasts again, squeezing them in time with his movements. Fleetingly she wished she wasn’t so damn _pregnant_ …longing to ride him hard until he was writhing beneath her filled her, thinking of the way he looked as he threw his head back and shouted her name as he came. 

 

He caught her thoughts in their bond, and his breath was hot across her ear. “Too tame for you, hmm?” He pushed a memory of his own into her mind—standing behind her in the refresher, with her pressed against the sink as he pounded her relentlessly. Her hair had been tousled, breasts heaving as they had looked at each other in the mirror, refusing to look away even as their orgasms rocked them both.

 

She was panting now, trying to thrust against him but unable to gain the traction she wanted. Luke pulled her up gently, helping her to kneel, and then entered her again. She gasped and leaned forward to plant her hands on the bed so her burgeoning belly could rest on her knees. He began to thrust now, pushing into her with long strokes and she began to groan. His hands came up again to hold her breasts as they swayed with his movements. 

 

“You’re…so beautiful.” He gasped as she pushed back against him, feeling his orgasm starting to build. She shivered against his hands, close to shattering. His fingers circled her nipples, pinching them with just the right amount of pressure as he thrust, and she threw her head back to rest on his shoulder as he moulded himself around her body. 

 

“Gods, Luke. Please.” One hand came down to dip into her womanhood, to stroke the tiny nub hidden there, and she began to tremble. _This_ was what she had wanted all day—she pushed into his mind the way she had been craving this, had wanted him inside her and longed for the peak she was about to tumble over. His hands on her, pulling at her swollen breasts and at her clit, and his hardness stroking a fire inside her was what she needed. _He_ was what she needed. 

 

She came, gasping and crying his name. He thrust a final time, passion licking at him like a flame as he pressed his face to her neck to stifle his groans as he finished hard, the tempest whistling through them both like a whirlwind. 

 

Mara leaned back against him, and he sat back on his heels, just holding her. Her hair tickled his chest and he smoothed it aside so he could kiss her neck, the sight of her breasts heaving making his member twitch appreciatively. 

 

“I love you.” He whispered the three words as he helped her lay down, helping her nestle into the pillows. Pulling the covers up over them both, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek. “You’re so beautiful. I almost wish you’d stay pregnant forever.”

 

She elbowed him as she pulled him closer, yawning. “Well, thanks for that, but no. I’d just as soon have these things out of me….besides, then we can get back to doing it in the refresher.”

 

 

 

~//~

 

 

Luke banked the speeder quickly to the right to avoid a hauler that was listing into their lane, then pulled the yoke to dip below the public transport vehicle that was going barely the speed limit.  

 

“I’d like to deliver these babies, Skywalker, and that’s generally easier if you aren’t scattered across the planet as skyline dust!”

 

Mara’s voice ground out beside him between sharp breaths. Ellie was strapped into her seat in the back, casting worried glances at them both. 

 

“Mama?” 

 

Gritting her teeth, she reached her hand back to grasp her daughter’s. “It’s okay sweetheart. Your brothers are just on their way.” 

 

“Babies?” Her voice was questioning, and Mara smiled despite the pain.

 

“Yes, Ellie, the babies are coming.” 

 

Ellie simply held her mother’s hand and sent her soothing feelings in the Force as Luke twisted and jinked through traffic towards the MedCenter. 

 

When they arrived, Mara was helped out and onto a gurney by medics, and Leia rushed up to help Ellie from the backseat. Pulling her away, she cast a comforting look to her brother, who looked harried. “Go with Mara. Ellie and I will be waiting for you.”

 

Luke pressed a quick kiss to his daughter’s head. “I’ll see you soon, sweetheart. Don’t worry, Mommy is going to be fine. I promise.” She nodded solemnly, and blew a kiss towards her mother. 

 

“Thanks, Leia.” Luke squeezed his sister’s arm and dashed after his wife.

 

~//~

 

Seven hours later, it was time.

 

Mara gasped as the wave of pain hit her, clenching Luke’s hand hard enough that she dimly felt a jolt of pain from him…but she didn’t care. He put her in this damned spot, he may as well suffer with her. 

 

“Skywalker, so help me if I don’t murder you once I can stand again…”

 

He only laughed gently and brushed the hair from her forehead, where it clung in limp strands. Pressing his forehead to her temple, Luke murmured encouragement that half comforted her, half annoyed her…but she was, at least, grateful for the distraction.

 

“Once more, Mara. This is it.” Cilghal’s calm voice floated up to her and Mara gritted her teeth and _pushed_. She felt Luke send her strength and she took it greedily. Her body strained against her, and she fought against it, determination driving her on to the conclusion that they had been waiting nine long months for…nine months that had been blessedly free of complications. 

 

With a cry that echoed his mother’s, Owen Skywalker entered the galaxy. 

 

Luke yelped with excitement, and Mara smiled at the sound. But then her muscles reminded her that this had been a package deal—one more Skycrawler was waiting to be born. Squeezing held her like bands of iron her muscles begged for reprieve, but instead she took a deep breath…and pushed. 

 

At 1745 Coruscant time…Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker’s last child was born.  

 

~//~

 

Leia swept into the room with her arms full of flowers, packages, and balloons floating above her. She set down her burdens and rushed to Luke, wrapping him in a hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. Releasing him, she bent down and pressed a kiss to Mara’s cheek, who had both her children napping in her arms. 

 

“They’re _beautiful._ Stars, I’ve never seen two more beautiful babies Mara! Don’t tell my kids that though! Oh, Ellie is going to be so excited…she was so worried, but she felt it as soon as they were born, I could tell! She smiled the biggest smile, but now she’s been so quiet—” 

 

Leia stopped her exclamations as the door swished open again, and Han walked in, his face plastered with his lopsided grin. “Hey, kids. Someone won’t come in with her favorite Uncle Han.” He turned towards the doorway and beckoned. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Your mom’s fine, I promise, come in and see for yourself.”

 

Eliana’s face appeared as she peered around the doorway, eyes filled with uncertainty. Luke moved over to Han, who leaned over to whisper something in his brother-in-law’s ear. Nodding solemnly and throwing Han a brief smile he walked to the doorway and squatted down, bringing himself level with his firstborn. “What’s wrong, beautiful?”

 

She considered him for a long moment. “Love…Lehlee?” Ellie’s face was full of concern, and her sense in the Force was tightly controlled, as if she was buttoned up tight. 

 

“Oh…sweetheart, of course.” Luke’s eyes filled with tears as he took her hand and pulled her into his arms. “More than anything, baby. That will never change, I promise. Now we just have more people to love, that’s all. But we will _never_ love you any less.” Gently he reached out to her in the Force, and wrapped her in how much he loved her, how special she was, and showed her what he had felt the first time he had held her in his arms. Slowly, the walls around her crumbled, and she reached back to him, filling him with her love. Pulling out of his arms, blue eyes met blue eyes, and Ellie smiled tentatively.

 

“Babies?”

 

Sweeping her up into his arms, Luke brought her into the room, and Ellie Skywalker saw her brothers for the first time. 

 

Her face scrunched up in a look of intense concentration, and she looked first at one, then the other, then up to her mother. 

 

“Mama…okay?” 

 

Mara reached out with the Force to brush her daughter with a silent caress. “I’m perfect, honey. Just a little tired.” Ellie seemed to consider this, and resumed her examination of the two small lives slumbering on her mother’s chest. She looked back at her father for a moment, and pantomimed with her pointer finger and thumb something small.

 

Luke planted a kiss on her cheek. “Yes, they are little…but you were even littler, can you believe that?” Ellie gave him a critical look, but then started to squirm.

 

“Down.”

 

Gently, Luke let her down to stand next to the bed, which Ellie promptly climbed up on, gently settling in next to her mother and turning her contemplative eye to her siblings. She twirled a curl between her fingers, absently, as she looked up at her father, sending him a question in the Force.

 

“This is Owen.” Luke smoothed the blanket back from the little face, and then looked back at her. “And this is Jax. Do you want to hold him?” 

 

Ellie looked down at Jax, uncertainty and a tinge of fear on her face. Luke shared a covert grin with Mara, and picked up Jax from her hold and gently settled him in Ellie’s arms, helping her to put her arms in the right places to support him. A wondering look took over the fear as Ellie looked down at her brother, who slumbered on oblivious to who was now holding him. 

 

Looking up first at her mother, who smiled softly, then over to her aunt and uncle who now stood at the end of the bed, and then finally up at her father, Ellie looked down at the baby nestled in her arms…and finally smiled. She suffused them all with happiness as she pressed a kiss to his forehead before uttering her pronouncement of the situation. 

 

“Mine.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings in the Skywalker Circus...and the beginning of the Academy on Ossus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins approximately a year after the previous one.

Mornings in the Skywalker household had always been interesting. When it was just Luke and Mara, the atmosphere was usually one of a storm cloud colliding with a supernova. Mara had never been a morning person—generally stumbling to the ‘fresher with her eyes still half closed. Even after emerging, looking like her normal put-together self, she generally would remain brooding and silent until she was well into her second cup of caf. Even then, her answers were usually one word and gruff, and usually punctuated with grumblings about “annoyingly sunny people.” That person was Luke, who loved mornings. They invigorated him, from the moment his eyes opened to when his feet touched the floor (two events Mara had always thought should be separated by at least ten minutes, not ten seconds). He would whistle as he made himself breakfast, or joke with R2, or other such annoying actions that made his wife contemplate—and occasionally commit—violence. 

 

Then when Ellie had come along, their mornings were less storm-filled, as Luke had someone to pour all his sun-rising-joy on. His daughter was just as much a bundle of early-morning happiness as he was, and they would do all their morning activities together. Luke would hold her as he brushed his teeth, making funny faces and tilting her down to the sink with him when he would rinse his mouth, causing her to shriek with laughter. He would place her in her special chair and move it into the kitchen with him as he cooked, with all the artistry of a Corellian dancer-chef. Eggs would be balanced on his nose (with a judicious use of the Force, Mara always guessed—nobody could balance three eggs!), nausage would be chopped with ridiculous flourishes, and Ellie would clap her hands and laugh. Once his theatrics were over and all the ingredients were cooking, Luke would simply talk to his daughter.She would make appreciative noises and listen with rapt attention as he explained to her the finer points of the speech he was preparing, or why he was thinking of spending the extra credits to upgrade the hyperdrives on the Academy’s shuttles. Mara would simply do her routine, largely ignoring the pair of them, until she felt human enough to join in. 

 

Now, it would be generous to say chaos reigned. Mara had learned to be less…ferocious in the mornings, as she was now required to supervise her own little three-child circus. This morning, she was spooning pureed food into Owen’s mouth, half of which he would blow back out in bubbles, until she scooped it back up and shoveled it back into his mouth. Ellie and Luke were feeding Jax with much better results, but Mara reflected that was probably more due to her firstborn than her husband. Ellie would open her mouth wide, showing her brother her wiggling tongue, and he would copy her, allowing Luke to slide a spoonful inside. Bursting with pride, she would giggle and make cooing happy noises, that made Jax burst out in the most heartbreaking of grins. Ellie loved both of her “babies” as she called them both with all the tenderness of a mother hen, but Jax she had a special affinity with, and he with her.

 

Once each of the twins finished their food, Mara dragged Owen’s chair over to be near his brother. Ellie perched on Luke’s school and began to play “peek-a-boo” with both, all of them erupting in fits of giggles as she “appeared.” Kissing her curly head, Mara picked up the dishes and moved to the kitchen. 

 

“Keep them company while Mommy and Daddy get ready, sweetie?” Ellie nodded absently, continuing her game with her brothers. The giggles followed them as Mara and Luke moved away. Luke pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek as she began putting the used dishes in the cleaning unit, and he headed into the bedroom. She followed shortly, to find him sitting on the bed, engrossed in a datapad. He looked up as she entered, and a smile filled his face.

 

“I’ve been thinking of something, and I wanted to ask you what you thought.”

 

Tossing a half-hearted glare towards him, she took off her sleep pants and began to get dressed. “If it’s about that ridiculous idea of building the twins a stroller that looks like a Tauntaun, I will disembowel you. Even though it breaks my rule of no work before my boots are on.”

 

He smiled and shook her head. “While I’m confident you’ll see the brilliance of my idea soon, no, that isn’t it.” He paused, causing Mara to give him a look as she realized this was a more serious topic. “I’ve been thinking of moving the Academy. Somewhere a little less congested, with a bit more space and a fewer distractions. What do you think of that?” 

 

She considered. “Why the sudden change?”

 

He shrugged. “It’s not really that sudden. I just…I want to make sure we have time to be a family. Seeing how much Ellie loves the boys, and how happy she is with them, I’ve realized how much I hate seeing her sad. I hate having to leave so much, and I feel like if we’re somewhere less….centralized…there would be less of a demand on our time. Or at least, maybe the Senate would find someone more conveniently located to fix their problems. And we could do the two things I want to do most…raise our kids, and help nurture the Order. I don’t ever want to put the order above our family, or feel like I’d have to choose between them.” He perked up. “I guess I’ve been thinking of it for a long time, I just didn’t know where to put it. But, the survey teams have made some amazing progress on Ossus, and nobody seems very interested. That would make it perfect for the Jedi.” 

 

Eyes shining, Mara thought for a fleeting moment about the limitless optimism and boundless love that fueled Luke Skywalker, and thanked the universe’s gods that he was the father of her children. She grabbed her boots and sat down next to him on the end of the bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then laying her head on his shoulder. 

 

“I think it sounds amazing.”

 

~//~

 

Two years almost to the day since he had thought of Ossus as a possibility, the last shuttle dropped off the final crate. Luke and Mara stood, surrounded by the building blocks that would become the Jedi Order’s new academy, and savored a moment of peace. 

 

Owen had found a piece of wire and a few gears dropped from something, and was deep into making what appeared to be a crude speeder out of the pieces and the sticks and stones in the grass. Ellie was sitting on a rock, twirling a curl as she watched Jax watch an anthill. He would jump back anytime an ant came too close, which would make his sister gasp and glare. He would reassure her with a smile before starting his investigation again.

 

Kam Solusar came up to stand beside them, and Luke looked at his friend. “Are you ready for this?” 

 

Tionne appeared, taking her husband’s hand. A soft smile graced her lips as she looked at the land before them, the building that was taking shape as droids trundled around doing their tasks to build what would become the Academy. “Ready to train the next generation of Jedi in peace and beauty?” Her smile budded into something that blossomed like a nova in her Force sense. 

 

“Absolutely.”

 

~//~

 

Jaina flopped down on the couch in the Skywalker’s apartment and let out a groan. 

 

“Pregnancy is horrible.” Mara came to sit in a chair next to her, and Ellie climbed onto the couch. She was still small for her ten yeas, but that was to her advantage as she sat down next to her aunt. She laid her head on her burgeoning belly, mumbling softly to it as she rubbed her hand around in soothing patterns. Jaina patted her back appreciatively. “Thank you sweetheart. That feels wonderful.” 

 

Ellie glanced up at her aunt, and gave her a quizzical look. “Mine?” She asked quietly, patting the bulge. 

 

Throwing Mara a grin, Jaina smoothed a few curls back from Ellie’s forehead. “Well…they will be mine and Uncle Jag’s babies, just like you and Jax and Owen are your mommy and daddy’s. But you can see them anytime you like, okay? We can share them.” Ellie gave Jaina a satisfied smile, nodding, before laying her head back down and caressing her belly again.

 

“So.” Mara gave Jaina a look. “You’re not feeing like the Goddess, bestowing life upon her people as she glows with fertility and wisdom?”

 

Snorting, Jaina rolled her eyes. “Absolutely not. I feel like a fat dewback that can’t see its feet anymore and has taken up being a carnivore.” She laid her head back on the cushions and seemed to melt into the couch. “I don’t know how in the galaxy you carried twins. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

 

Mara smiled. “Now you know why I always looked so angry while I was pregnant with the boys. Just remember it will all be worth it when you hold him for the first time.”

 

“It’d better be.” Jaina resumed rubbing Ellie’s back. “I’m just excited to settle down. I’m glad that Jag will be done with his term next month, and we can just be a family for a little while. Until I get bored, of course.”

 

Looking out the window to where Luke was holding a lightsaber basics course for the youngsters, a light smile suffused with peace flitted across Mara’s face. She sent him a gentle caress over their bond, and she could feel his pulse of love. Turning back to Jaina, she nodded.  “I’m sure you’ll find something to keep you busy. I, for one, am very much enjoying the peace and quiet.” 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy Ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for hanging around for the ride guys! Hope its been an enjoyable one <3

The sun was setting over Ossus, casting beautiful hues of purple, pink, and fiery orange across the sky. The air was warm, but with a cool breeze that made it bearable, and Mara sighed with contentment. 

 

She stepped out of the Jedi Temple and into the evening, the sound of insects filling the peaceful silence. Owen and Jax were playing, using the Force to fly a variety of starships around themselves, while running around making shooting noises and trying to catch each other. Mara smiled, thinking that there never were two boys more…boyish than her twins.

Turning the corner, she came within sight of her objective. As she neared, she masked her presence as she stood behind one of the columns, out of sight of the lone occupant, waiting… 

 

Eliana knelt knelt by a garden bed, her hands down in the soil. She had grown into a beautiful young lady…her cherubic face surrounded by a halo of strawberry curls that belied her sixteen years. Slender, she had an ethereal look that made her appear as if she could blow away at any moment. Her blue eyes sparkled whenever she smiled—which was almost always—and her soft voice, while rarely used for words, drifted to Mara as her daughter softly hummed to her plants.

 

Luke, his hair still sandy blonde but streaked more liberally with grey now, stepped into the greenhouse. Ellie looked up, and rising from where she was transplanting several seedlings, ran over to him. He caught her in her arms and spun her in a circle, kissing her cheeks just as he had when she was a baby. Ellie smiled at him, and he smiled back as he set her down, and the look in his eyes tugged at Mara’s heartstrings. It was the same look in his eyes the first time they had held their daughter, the first time she had said his name. Nothing had ever diminished the incredible love that Luke held for his firstborn, and while none of his children were loved more…it was accurate to say that Eliana held a special place in her father’s heart. Taking his hand, she led him to the seedlings, pointing at their small roots and tiny leaves. Luke, as he did every day, told her what he saw, and she would haltingly correct him, using gestures and a few words to highlight something, or direct his attention to what she saw. 

 

And just like always, whenever Luke would say what she had tried to show him, would see the new bud on the hornbush, or the lush softness of the esslia fern, or the developing fruit from the crop of jewel berries she was cultivating…Ellie would exude happiness in the Force, knowing that her beloved Daddy understood what she was showing him, and loved it as much as she did.

 

This would continue until she had shown him all that she had done that day—the flowers blooming, or the trees pruned, or the seedlings blossoming in their new homes. Mara considered her daughter in her leafy paradise…Ossus had once been a fertile paradise, but after the Cron disaster, life had to be coaxed and wheedled into survival…until Eliana’s garden. It contained specimens from all over the galaxy, as Jedi would oftentimes bring her seeds or cuttings from their travels, and Luke was always sure to bring back her a new flower for her flower garden as a consolation gift whenever he left. But more than its diversity, it was remarkable for its astounding success. Plants that were normally small grew to huge sizes under her loving care, and the fruit trees gave forth almost double their usual bounty. Her flowers were the sweetest in the galaxy many had said, and each was a nearly-perfect specimen, despite the varied worlds from which they originated. 

 

All this was because of Eliana. She would never be a Jedi, she would never wield a lightsaber or negotiate a black hole cluster with her eyes closed. But she used the Force in small ways, but also in a way that no one had ever seen, unconsciously and inadvertently, in the gentle encouragement of the plants in her arboretum. Her herbs tasted better than any others, and her medicinal plants were more potent and effective than any the healers had ever used before. Some wondered how she did it…but Mara knew. 

 

It was love.

 

That love filled the green space during Luke and Ellie’s time, each evening. Mara never intruded, but she would often come to watch. It warmed her heart to see her husband and daughter together, so taken with each other, as if the universe turned around the other. Luke would tell Ellie about what he had done that day. She would listen with such rapt attention that one would think he was telling her the secrets of the galaxy, not about what he had eaten for lunch, how he had helped a student fix their datapad, and how he had felt that morning watching the sunrise during early meditation. Today their meandering perusal of her garden brought them to a bush full of fisslia berries, wrapped in their papery husks. Ellie picked a handful as Luke talked, and then sat down beside the bush. Luke joined her, and she began pulling the husks off and making a small pile of berries in his outstretched hands. When he concluded his tale of the day, she gave him a dazzling smile.

 

“…for…you.”

 

Luke kissed her cheek. “Will you share them with me?”

 

She nodded, giving him a sly grin, and picked up the berries with the Force, making them float around them like a constellation. He laughed as he looked at her, pride plain on his face. She reached up and took a berry from its orbit and put it in his mouth. Luke did the same, except he pressed it briefly against her nose and made a _pop_ sound before placing it between her open lips. She bit it and giggled. They continued this game until all the berries were gone, and Luke pressed a berry-stained kiss on her forehead. 

 

“Want to go find mommy and watch the sunset?” Ellie nodded vigorously, and Luke took her hand as she climbed to her feet.

 

Mara ducked out from her spot, and quickly moved back to the front of the temple. She saw the boys had left the majority of their toys in the grass, and were tussling now at the top of the hill just south of the Temple. _At least they headed the right direction._  

 

“Mommy!” 

 

Turning, Mara smiled as Luke and Ellie came into view. Taking her mother’s hand while still holding firmly to her father’s, Ellie pushed the image of a sunset to them, and Mara nodded. “Hello, sweetheart. Your brothers are already up there…let’s go.”

 

They walked, linked like a chain, up the hill. The sun was just beginning to dip into the horizon, a blazing disk of fire. They settled onto the rocks that were at the top, and the boys ran over. 

  
“Mom! Look at what I made today!” Owen pushed a small piece of electronics into Mara’s hand, and they bent over it together as he showed her where he had soldered it together. He had inherited both his parents affinity for mechanics and technical applications, and had already built a number of small mechanical devices that were used around the Academy grounds. Jax perched next to his father, and Ellie reached into the pocket of her planters apron and pulled out a fistful of berries. She held them out to her brother, and was met with a whoop of excitement as he held out his hands for her to pour them into. She smiled as he clambered next to her, and she pressed a kiss onto the top of his head before leaning into her father’s side. He stuffed the berries into his mouth, then jumped down to pounce on Owen, who had gotten off the rock and nestled into the grass.

 

Mara smiled as she reflected on her twins—each so different. Jax and Ellie’s bond with each other had endured, and it showed in Jax’s gentle acceptance of her “girlyness” as Owen called it. Jax, while he had a fierce competitive streak, had inherited his father’s love and skill with flying, and regularly frequented the simulators with his Aunt Jaina. He also was a meticulous student of the Force, spending long hours practicing techniques to perfection, while Owen preferred to improvise. Both boys loved their sister and, even though she was older, took their self-appointed roles as her protectors and champions very seriously. Owen was gruff but would always shepherd her around like he was her bodyguard whenever they left the temple grounds, and had gotten into several fights defending his sister when she had been mocked behind her back. Jax was her companion and strong tower, always ready to give her a hug or help with with anything she needed, be it in her garden or with a task she struggled to complete. 

 

With Ellie nestled between them as they sat on the rocks, the sun sinking into the horizon, Luke and Mara glanced at each other. Luke reached over and took his wife’s hand, and their bond sung with happiness and contentment. 

 

“Glad you didn’t kill me, Mara?” He gave her his most cheesy smile, and she rolled her eyes.

 

“Though sometimes I wish I had when you got me pregnant with those two…yes, farmboy.” 

 

Ellie looked up at them and shushed them softly, and they both smiled. They didn’t need words to communicate the happiness that was in their hearts. It sung around them in the Force like a birdsong, like hydrogen humming and vibrating inside a star. This was what all their years of fighting and struggle had earned them—peace, their little family surrounding them. 

 

It was perfect.

 


End file.
